castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Blocks
There are many different blocks in this game. This page will help you find any blocks you may be searching for. Each block is assumed to be 1 meter3. Natural blocks You can find these in a non-altered world Rocks - Aside from air, rocks are the most common block in the generated world and can be used for many low-tier tools. They are commonly found on mounatins, anywhere under the surface, and in Miners Paradise. Grass - This block is very similar to dirt, but it makes up most of the top layer of dirt in the world. Dirt - This block can be found in the first 2 biomes and occasionally underground. Logs - Grows heavily in the Forest and Vertigo Forest biomes and is a necessary crafting item for making Wood. A critical item to have in the begining of a world so you can craft tools that require sticks. Sand - This block can be found in the floating island and the desert biomes, and in ribbns in others. Used for crafting C4 (stronger than TNT) and other items. Snow - This block can be found on top of mountains in the mountain and tundra biomes. Obtained by using any tool. Used for building. Ice - You can find it in the Tundra biome. Also, ice dragons can create them by hitting another block with their iceball/snowball attack. Bloodstone - A blood red stone that is found near the hell world and helps create the strongest tools. Originally named Demon Skin in the original CastleMiner, ''it requires diamond tools to harvest. While mining beware of the Undead Dragon and Demons. 'Lava' - A "liquid" block that is confined to a cube form and has some amount of luminescence. It is dangerous to touch when they form a pool. Watch out for openings in the ground that can lead to the Hell world. It can now be mined with the higher-tier pickaxes after a new update (although it only drops rock). [[Lanterns|'Lanterns']] - Aside from torches, these are the most common lighting tool, but are relatively expensive to make compared to torches. These can only be found naturally at the spawn tower. 'Bedrock' - This material is completely indestructible (unobtainable) and makes up the bottom layer of the world, the Spawn Tower , and Frankenstein's World. 'Space Rock' - A very useful material used for the crafting of ammo for Laser Weapons. Obtained by using a BloodStone PickAxe. 'Space Goo' - A material used for crafting Laser Weapons. Obtained by using a BloodStone PickAxe. Synthetic blocks ''These must be crafted unless otherwise noted. Wood - Can be crafted from log. Used in many crafting recipes. Can also be dropped by defeated zombies. Copper Walls - These walls are used for crafting and for stronger protection against enemies. Created from 2 units of copper Iron Walls - These walls are used for crafting and for stronger protection against enemies. Created from 2 units of iron. Gold Walls - These walls are used for crafting and for protectionn against enemies. Created from 2 units of gold. Diamond Walls - These walls are used for crafting and for protection against enemies, and are one of the strongest blocks to use as such. Created from 2 diamonds. '''Lanterns - '''Technically, they are also a natural block, being found on the spawn tower, but as you can't mine them, they must be crafted. They are a powerful light block that can be made relatively cheaply. Trivia *While most crafting recipes require more than one input item, a grayed-out crafting recipe will appear at the bottom of the list as long as you have at least one of the required items. **For example, if you have one stick, but no coal, the torch recipe would appear, greyed-out. Category:Blocks Category:Crafting Category:Items Category:game mechanics